A Ride on the Roller Coaster and A Wedding
by christikat
Summary: “So, attacking your manhood doesn't work … What about this: If you go on the roller coaster with me this one time I'll promise you a real wedding.”


"Come on! Just one time!" House whined and poked Wilson with an elbow in the ribs.

Wilson stayed silent, his face pale, staring wide-eyed at the roller coaster with obvious fear. His eyes widened even more when he discovered how many loops the roller coaster had and how fast the wagons moved, leaning into the curves at almost impossible angles. He swallowed and decided that no matter how hard House tried to convince him, he would _not_ get on that roller coaster. Absolutely no way!

"Oh _dear_, wetting your pants just from watching?" House mocked Wilson although he had to squash the urge to hug Wilson and replace the scared expression on his face with something different. Wilson started to pout and fidget with the hem of his sweater which caused House to struggle harder with his inner demons. He turned slightly away and said, "Don't be such a baby! A ride on a roller coaster is a perfectly safe experience. There are safety harnesses and all that stuff. You won't fall out of the wagon when it's upside down."

Wilson still didn't say a single word. He glanced around, hoping for something or someone to help him out of this situation; preferably with him not losing face. Why House always had to poke and prod and find his weak spots was beyond Wilson. Of course it was Wilson's problem that he always felt ridiculous and utterly exposed whenever House found a new weak spot. At least he didn't have to be afraid of spiders anymore.

A sharp tug at his sleeve pulled Wilson away from his train of thought. House smirked and beckoned him to come closer. With suspicion written clearly all over his face Wilson slowly took the few steps to close the gap between them. House whispered into his ear, "I'll hold your hand and won't tell anyone that you were scared shitless and screamed like a little girl."

Wilson pursed his lips in annoyance and crossed his arms above his chest. "You don't know for sure that I'm going to scream," he huffed.

"So, you're not scared?"

"I … didn't say that," Wilson admitted, glancing sideways. "Come on, I'll buy you some cotton candy."

Wilson almost lost his balance when House gripped his arm, pulling him backwards. "Hey!" he protested. After regaining his footing he glared at House. Not only because he had almost lost his footing but also because they were in public and began to draw attention to themselves. Nervously he glanced around and shook House's hand off. A warning lingered in his voice although he only hissed one word, "_House!_"

House looked completely innocent while he replied, "What's up _dear_? Don't be such a chicken! Just one spin on the roller coaster to prove your manhood."

Wilson's facial expression turned sour within seconds. "Oh, I don't need to prove my manhood. I think I already proved it to you last night."

The raised eyebrow was accompanied by a smug little smile on Wilson's face. His voice had changed into a deeper timbre, causing House to lick his lips and shift uncomfortably on his spot. He had to distract Wilson from talking in this timbre; it was interfering with his plan – in more ways than one.

"You're the wife, don't forget that."

"How could I ever forget this? You remind me at least once a week."

"Nope, I'm only reminding you once a week verbally. I do remind you more often of it physically."

Wilson felt the inevitable blush creeping up in his cheeks and stole more nervous glances to the people standing nearby. "House, please! Don't make a scene! You never know how people will react and I'm seriously not in the mood to end this day with one of us getting beaten up."

"So, attacking your manhood doesn't work … What about this: If you go on the roller coaster with me this one time I'll promise you a real wedding."

Wilson's eyes widened in astonishment, then quickly narrowed in annoyance. "You're screwing with me, right?"

House shook his head but otherwise stayed silent. No need to show Wilson how much he feared dejection. Wilson started to rub his neck and averted his eyes. In a low voice he replied, "We … we are already committed. That's enough for me. And I already had three weddings."

"But this time you would be the bride and could wear white, well maybe not." House quipped, grinning smugly.

Inwardly he winced as he frantically tried to come up with a way to convince Wilson that a wedding was a good idea. After all he had already planned everything, the invitations have been sent out today and … Damn, maybe that hadn't been his brightest idea! That Wilson wouldn't fling his arms around House's neck and kiss him senseless at the prospect of a proper wedding had never crossed House's mind. House shuffled his feet; sweat was forming on his neck and slowly trickling down his spine. Damn that dork for surprising him at the most unfitting moment of time!

Wilson pursed his lips again in annoyance and crossed his arms in front of his chest. He was just about to say something when the little hidden gestures of nervousness registered with him. Did House really want a wedding? - The mere thought of House wanting a wedding with him threw Wilson off balance. Rather lamely he stated, "I don't think white suits me anyway."

"Is that a yes?" House asked. He wasn't able to hide the excitement gleaming up in his eyes, startling Wilson with it.

Wilson was still suspicious so he prodded on, "Only if I get a honeymoon in … uh, let's say Europe for at least two weeks."

House pretended to think about it although he had already booked everything. He was feeling smug about assuming Wilson's wish where to spend a honeymoon. Very slowly House answered, "The roller coaster only counts for the wedding. For a honeymoon you have to go with me on the 'Free Fall Tower'."

Wilson's reaction was simply priceless! He winced, opened his mouth, then clicked it shut again, all the while staring at House saucer-eyed. Finally he squeaked, "If you're just saying this and don't keep your word, then … then, uh ..."

House's face softened at hearing and seeing Wilson's obvious distress. Sincerely he assured him, "I'm not screwing with you. Well, I will screw you later but-"

"House!" Wilson hissed, successfully cutting House's remark off. "You really won't tell anyone if I scream?"

"No. Though it'll be very hard to keep that a secret."

Wilson bounced on his feet, ruffled his hair before he looked House straight in the eye and sighed, "Okay."

XXXXX

Wilson survived the roller coaster and the "Free Fall Tower" and was now sitting on a bench, face in his hands and slightly bent over. He was still trembling, feeling light-headed and unbelievably nauseous. He was grateful that the nausea didn't cause him to puke. He was definitely going to kill House if the promise of a wedding and a honeymoon turned out to be a prank.

A broad hand came to rest on his back and shortly rubbed over it. House nudged him and said, "Here. Drink the tea. It might help against the nausea and dizziness."

New waves of nausea hit Wilson with full force when he sat up, causing him to cover his mouth with a hand. He swallowed hard against the uprising bile, willing it to stay down. House had to open the lid of the cup for him because his fingers weren't cooperating. Thankfully House didn't mock him, merely glanced at him with a thoughtful expression. Wilson took a few sips from his tea and bit by bit felt better.

"That … was rather brave of you," House stated. He added, "I know that you're afraid of heights. So, do you want a reward for your bravery?"

"Uh, I don't think I'm up for any kind of sex tonight," Wilson replied with an apologetic smile on his face.

House rolled his eyes in playful exasperation. "Horndog! No, I thought about something else. You know, like giving you something to prove that there will be a wedding."

Wilson tilted his head, then nodded and watched House fumbling with something in the pockets of his jeans. He was surprised when he saw a light flush on House's face. House tugged at his hand and slipped a golden ring on Wilson's ring finger. Wilson could feel House's hands trembling slightly and before House was able to withdraw his hands completely Wilson gripped them with his own.

"Thank you," Wilson croaked. House didn't trust his voice so he simply smiled, relishing in seeing Wilson's eyes glazing over with tears of joy. If they weren't in public they'd definitely fall into each other's arms right now and exchange some heated kisses.

"When … do you want to celebrate the wedding?" Wilson asked after he had regained his composure.

"15th of June."

"Um, that's in about six weeks. We can't organize everything for a wedding in such a short time. Well, maybe, if there aren't so many people. Why exactly this date?" Wilson rambled, toying with the engagement ring.

"Because I organized everything for that date. Will 200 people be too many guests?" House asked while looking at Wilson innocently.

Wilson gawked at House, desperately trying to put the puzzle together. "You … you just didn't want to lose face by asking me for a wedding like a normal human being! That's … that's … I wanna go home. I have a sudden desire to throw you on the bed and do naughty things to you."

Relief, excitement and arousal mingled together when House rose to his feet and quipped, "I'm all game for the naughtiness!"

END

4


End file.
